


Lattes and Longing

by voxangelus



Series: Kingsman: Tales from the Club [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BDSM club AU, Dom!Roxy, F/F, F/M, M/M, cisswapped characters, fem!merlin, things turn out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: Roxy's caught the feels for Eggsy. Who wouldn't? He's a delight.As far as she knows, he's monogamous. Cue the angst.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman: Tales from the Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lattes and Longing

If one asked Roxy, she'd tell you it began innocently enough. Friendly enough. 

That's how these things often start, of course. 

An offer of a shoulder rub when Eggsy was wincing after a suspension demo with Merlin, for instance. Or Eggsy offering to help her learn a new technique. Or bringing her a latte when he got in. 

“When were you planning on introducing me to yer boyfriend, lass?” Merlin asked her, amused, after one such occurrence, the latte in Roxy's hand still steaming. It was clearly cinnamon syrup, her _favorite_. Eggsy had pressed it into her hand with a kiss to her cheek and gone off to get dressed for the evening. 

Roxy just glared at her. “I don't have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend. You, in case you've forgotten? Why can't friends do nice things for each other?” 

“They can, of course. But that lad knows exactly how you like yer coffee. I don't even know that and we've lived together for six months. And it's always you he comes to when he's been tied up a little too long, or there's something he needs that Harry isn't interested in doing. I don't mind, it's not as though yer mine to control and possess – we aren't like that,” Merlin assured her. 

“But he and Harry are. Me whipping Eggsy because he and Harry are both subs and Harry can't bring himself to mar that pretty skin is one thing. Construing it as something more than close friendship is another. They're monogamous, and I'm not that kind of asshole. Nothing to be done. So leave it,” she snapped, taking her coffee and stalking off to her suite. And that was ill done of her and she knew it. She was reasonably sure Merlin would accept her apology when she gave it before opening time. She should have just referred Eggsy to her masseuse three months ago instead of offering that fucking shoulder rub, because now she'd gone and gotten _feels_ for his monogamous ass and that was the last thing she needed. 

As it happened, Merlin came to apologize first, bearing falafel from the shawarma hut down the street. “Sorry, _breagha_. I only meant to tease you. I didn't realize how you felt about it. Harry's done consensual non-monogamy before. I don't know that Eggsy has, or what their agreements might be.” 

“Not your fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper,” she murmured, taking Merlin's hand and drawing her into the suite. “I'll get over it. It's not Eggsy's fault that he's lovely and sweet and eminently crushable.”

Merlin set their dinner out on the small table while Roxy finished putting her makeup on, waiting patiently for her to be ready to eat and possibly to talk about the situation. Sitting down with a sigh, Roxy reached across the table for Merlin's hand. “I know that look on your face. It's the look that says I'm shortchanging myself.” 

“Aye, I do think you are. Just because they've been in a monogamous relationship since you've known them doesn't mean either of them are opposed otherwise. But I also know that you have a big heart, lass, and you won't be satisfied by half-measures. So if yer heart has to break, at least it can break in my care,” the other woman said, holding Roxy's hand in both of hers. 

Roxy sniffed, blinking rapidly. “If you make me cry I will never forgive you, my eyeliner is a masterpiece tonight and I won't have it smudged before we open.”

“Nae, lass. We can't have that. Chin up. Maybe do some demos with the other subs for a change, hm? I know Jessamy has been looking to be on the other end of yer cat o'nine. Put a little distance between you and Eggsy. That might help.” Merlin suggested. 

“The only thing that's likely to do is hurt Eggsy's feelings, and he won't know why. I feel like I'm perhaps already in enough turmoil for the both of us. But I'll give it a try. Jess is a lovely scene partner, too.” She took a bite of her falafel wrap, looking thoughtful. “And I'm also still the most junior staff member. I really don't want to risk my livelihood by getting between a founding partner and his boyfriend.”

“Even though yer founding partner girlfriend is telling you it's worth trying?” Merlin asked, eyebrow raised in question. 

“Even so, love,” Roxy replied. “Alistair and Harry can outvote you if it comes to that. And it would make things weird for the three of you, and you've been friends forever – I'm not keen to fuck that up for anybody.”

Merlin gave her a look that clearly said she was being completely ridiculous, but Roxy just sighed and poked at her dinner. She hated feeling like this, but it was difficult to just shake off all the same. 

As it happened, Jessamy was keen for that demo, and that at least got Roxy's mind off of her troubles for a while. They chatted about some other possibilities afterward, as well. By close, she was the good kind of exhausted and ready to go home and sleep. The club was closed on Sunday and Monday nights, and she was looking forward to just lazing about with Merlin for their weekend. 

“Brunch tomorrow?” Eggsy asked, poking his head into her suite, as she was bundling herself into her winter gear. 

“Think we're just going to have a quiet weekend of it. Next week, maybe,” she replied, tugging her gloves on. 

Eggsy frowned, but nodded. “Yeah, okay. There's a new spot near Harry and I's place that I want to try so I'm gonna hold you to it,” he said, shaking his finger at her. “'S where your coffee earlier came from. Good, yeah?” 

“It was delicious. I'm impressed that somewhere not a chain had cinnamon syrup.” 

“Knew you'd like that. So, next Sunday, love. Brunch on me. Ping me tomorrow or Monday, yeah, and we can hash out the week's demos. I got some ideas.” 

“I've already got some planned with Jessamy and Colin,” Roxy replied, “But I'd love to hear your ideas just the same,” she smiled. 

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Eggsy said. He looked disappointed, she could see it. 

Creating that distance seemed like a bloody awful idea at the moment, and there was no way Eggsy would take it as anything but rejection. He was the best of friends, and none of this was his fault. Just Roxy's, for letting her feelings and imagination run away with her. 

“Harry just texted me,” Merlin said, late Sunday morning after Roxy had finally dragged herself out of bed. “Eggsy is apparently moping around the house and refusing to go out for brunch, and Harry seems to think you upset him and wonders if you would fix it.” 

“Oh, for God's sake,” Roxy groaned, flopping onto the sofa. “Yes, I most likely did, by telling him I didn't want to get brunch this week and that I had demos planned with other people than him. Like you suggested. Or Eggsy could fortify himself and realize he isn't my only friend or coworker that I enjoy sceneing with, and stop getting Harry to do his dirty work like a helicopter mum asking another mum what one's child did to make the other's darling boy so upset. I can't win here, or even get any peace. I spend time with Eggsy, I think about how much I want to kiss him. I spend time not with Eggsy, I get a guilt trip.” 

Merlin sighed as she walked over and kissed the top of Roxy's head. “Or you could stop being so precious about it and just... kiss him. I don't think it'll be the end of the world like you think it will. Or just accept that what you feel for each other is probably romantic in nature, even if it isn't or never becomes sexual beyond scenes. Even better, just tell him how you feel and let him make up his own mind about it.” 

“Nobody asked you to be rational,” Roxy grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she was pouting, and she knew it was ridiculous. 

“Aye, but I can't help it,” Merlin said. “Just started the coffee, I'll bring you a cup. Of course, if you'd met Eggsy for brunch like usual, you could have had another cinnamon latte.” 

“I hate you so much right now. You're the worst girlfriend ever.” 

“Best girlfriend ever,” Merlin called over her shoulder, walking into the kitchen. 

The next week was one of the most miserable Roxy had had since she quit the finance job. There were no lattes, no scenes, and hardly a word from Eggsy. The demos and scenes with the others went fine, but the energy was just not the same. The longer the week dragged on, the more Roxy gave actual thought to Merlin’s idea of just kissing him. Or at least telling him why she was avoiding him. It was no way to treat a friend, especially not a close one. 

Saturday night, Roxy had decided to say something. She wasn’t sure what, but she couldn’t let this drag on any longer. She was miserable and snappish, and Eggsy didn’t seem much better. She knew Merlin had to be tired of dealing with her shitty attitude of the past week. After she and Merlin arrived, she went looking for Eggsy, finally finding him out on the floor, double-checking some supplies. 

“Eggsy, do you have a sec?” 

He turned and looked at her, lips pressed together. “Mmhm,” he hummed, with a sharp nod of his head. 

“I... I’m really sorry for avoiding you this week, and for not giving you a reason for it until now,” she said, looking everywhere but at his face. His sweet, adorable face. She loved that face. 

“Still haven’t given me a reason, Rox. If you’re tired of me just say so. I know I can be over the top, okay? It’s not gonna hurt my feelings. But this - this does. Calling off brunch, not doing demos with me, not even really talking to me beyond a hello? I thought we was closer than that.” 

Roxy bit her lip, trying not to give in to the stupid fucking tears she felt welling at the corners of her eyes. “We are. That’s the problem. I... this is hard, Eggsy, but I do owe you an explanation-” 

“Rox, fuck, don’t cry,” Eggsy interjected. “We can sort whatever it is, I know we can.” 

“I like you,” she blurted. “Like you, like you. Probably halfway in love with you at this point. But you’re monogamous and in a relationship with my boss. It’s not your fault, it’s me, it’s my stupid feelings and Merlin thought distance might help if I wasn’t willing to tell you anything about it. But a week of that was miserable. I missed you way too much. I’d rather be your close friend than not be around you at all.” 

Eggsy tilted his head as she spoke, looking at her incredulously. “For somebody’s who’s briliant you’re a fuckin’ idiot sometimes, ya know that? You daft hen, just because neither Harry or I are currently seeing anybody else don’t mean we’re monogamous. And I love you too. Idiot.” 

Steeling herself for the inevitable rejection, Roxy was halfway to replying with an assurance that she’d deal with her feelings and not bother Eggsy with them before she registered what he’d actually said. “You do?” 

“Oh my God, Rox. Do ya see me bringing anybody else lattes? Or getting brunch every week? Harry’s been after me to say something for a couple of _months_ instead of expectin’ ya to be a mind reader. I knew things with you and Merlin was still new, I didn’t want to hurt that at all, because we all think Merlin is like, a billion times easier to deal with now that she’s with you,” Eggsy said, setting the rope he was checking aside and taking her hands in his. “Yeah. I do.” 

“Kiss already!” came a shout from the door to the back. Merlin and Harry stood there, looking pleased as punch. 

Roxy flipped them off. 

Eggsy followed directions.


End file.
